memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Talia al Ghul (Earth Fifty Two)
:For the Talia al Ghul from Earth Fifty, see Talia al Ghul (Earth Fifty). :For the Talia al Ghul from Earth Fifty One, see Talia al Ghul (Earth Fifty One). Talia al Ghul (Arabic: تاليا الغول) is a female Human who lives in the 24th century, she is the daughter of the late Ra's al Ghul and the paternal older half-sister of Nyssa al Ghul. A worldly and cultured elite warrior who never stays in a place very long, Talia is the leader of her own cult of combatants, similar to the League of Assassins, she is a member of Team Black Siren. Powers and abilities Powers *'Longevity:' Despite being a child in 1960, Talia still possesses the health, performance, and appearance of her physical prime of life. It is likely that she uses the Lazarus Pit to maintain her youth like her father. Abilities *'Genius-level intellect/Master tactician/Leader:' Talia is highly tactical, both in preparation and while in action, able to quickly analyze the situation and how best to handle it. As the leader of her cult, Talia has a group of loyal students that she trained to be effective combatants and killers. *'Peak of human physical condition:' As a highly skilled assassin, Talia is in top physical condition with fast reflexes and physical strength that is powerful enough to swiftly incapacitate men much larger than she is, such as Typhuss James Halliwell. *'Honed senses:' Talia has both sharp sight and hearing, as well as advanced skills of perception for a normal human, as she has the ability to sense and identify people sneaking behind her back without looking at them. *'Acrobatics/Free-running:' Talia is an accomplished acrobat, capable of scaling buildings, and running from rooftop to rooftop with ease. *'League of Assassins training:' Talia had undergone the same training that most League members are required to achieve. Being the daughter of Ra's al Ghul meant that Talia was subjected to a higher level of training than most members, making her skills in combat and weaponry even more advanced. *'Expert interrogator/Torturer:' Talia is a very effective interrogator and torturer, as she taught Typhuss how to use a Mongolian skinning technique on men. *'Master archer:' Talia has proven herself to be a proficient archer, firing an arrow into Ishmael Gregor's hand, which was holding a firearm, and which forced the man to drop it before his arm was pinned against the wall. *'Master hand-to-hand combatant/Martial artist:' As the daughter of Ra's al Ghul and a member of the League of Assassins since childhood, she has been extensively trained in combat, able to effortlessly subdue Typhuss James Halliwell in their first meeting. She is also an exceptional teacher as members of her cult are exceptional fighters as well. *'Master swordswoman:' As a former member of the League of Assassins, Talia is a master swordswoman. *'Medical knowledge:' Talia knows much about the human anatomy, as she's probably the one who taught to Yao Fei about pressure point manipulation. In terms of healing methods, Talia can patch up most injuries on herself or others, as she was able to nurse Typhuss back to health after he was tortured for several days by criminals. *'Multilingual:' Talia is capable of fluently speaking English, Russian and Arabic. *'Occult knowledge:' Talia has some knowledge of magic and mysticism, as she fully understand how the Lazarus Pit functions and is the only known person who have used it aside of her father and Malcolm Merlyn. *'Stealth/Infiltration:' Talia was able to sneak into and retrieve Laurel Lance's belongings from criminals, which she implied was the least of her skills. Talia's stealth is further shown against a criminal as she was able to shoot him with an arrow from a close distance without him to notice her. *'Network:' As the leader of her cult, Talia has a group of loyal students that she trained to be effective combatants and killers. She is also has a very elusive lifestyle, as Typhuss mentions that she never stays in one place for very long. Equipment *'Lazarus Pit:' Talia has used the Lazarus Pit's waters to live well beyond her lifetime and maintain her youth over decades. *'Customized hunting arrows:' Talia used a number of arrows as her weapon of choice. *'Customized PSE Chaos AD Compound bow:' Talia wields a personal compound bow, similar to that of her half-sister Nyssa al Ghul or Malcolm Merlyn. It is possible that this bow is the signature bow to the League of Assassins. *'Darts:' Talia was shown using a dart to poison Malcolm Merlyn and make him pass out. *'Talia al Ghul's cult suit:' Talia, as well as the rest of her cult, wears a protective suit of black robes, similar to the usual garb worn by League of Assassins but much more loose fitting and close to a burqa for appearance. *'Sword:' Talia carried a double edged sword as her sidearm, and can proficiently wield a pair of katanas. Category:Humans Category:Vigilantes Category:League of Assassins members Category:Immortals Category:Team Black Siren (Earth Fifty Two) members Category:People from Earth 52 Category:Alternate realities Category:Talia al Ghul Category:Doppelgängers